Demon Within
by ScarletSky27
Summary: Everyone has some darkness inside of them, no matter how innocent they might look...  Accepting OCs...Rated T for safety...
1. OC Form

_**Kelly: Hi everyone! I've been gone for a really long time. First I have an announcement; some of you might not like it…**_

_**Scarlet: She's won't be continuing her stories anymore!**_

_**Kelly: *hides behind Scarlet* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so-**_

_**Scarlet:*covering Kelly's mouth* They get it already! But she's starting a new story. Why?**_

_**Kelly: Because, I don't have writers block anymore! Yeah!**_

_**Scarlet: Well here's the form…**_

Name: (Last, First)

Nickname:

Age: (13-15)

Gender:

Appearance: (please give in detail)

Personality: (please give in detail as well)

Crush: (I'm sure you guys know that it's first come first serve, right?)

_**Kelly: The other questions will be sent via PMing.**_

_**Scarlet: *hits Kelly on the head* Idiot.**_

_**Kelly: What'd I do!**_

_**Scarlet: You forgot to tell them!**_

_**Kelly:…..ah!**_

_**Scarlet: Great she remembers.**_

_**Kelly: I'll be mixing two of my stories by the way. The angel one and the demon one. So expect the unexpected! Ja nee!**_

_**Scarlet: Please review if you interested.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Kelly: Alright time for chapter 1!**_

_**Scarlet: Sorry if this is going to be short, it's only going to be an introduction of the OCs that have finished they're all they're requirements that this girl has been PMing them.**_

_**Kelly: Announcement by the way! OC submissions will be over after I update chapter 3 so you guys have until then to submit OCs and or answer the messages I sent!**_

_**Scarlet: Please enjoy. *bows* Or else *dark aura surrounding her***_

_**Kelly: Don't scare them. Okay let's start!**_

_Night is different from day. You don't know what might be lurking in the darkness. People as well, they might seem kind and nice but you don't know the darkness in their hearts…_

Nightlights that over shun the stars. The city comes to life during the night. People come out to enjoy themselves; but what they don't know they are putting their lives at risk every time because aside from them other creatures also love to come out and play during the night, especially to feed.

**In a back alley of a construction site…**

A man that is in his 40's is in great pain and breathing heavily. He was leaning against the wall for support. He tried walking again and again and again but he keeps on falling down. Finally, after the 10th time of falling to the ground he laid silent for a while the said, "Why now! Why do you have to do this to me now!"

"Because all your wishes have come true." A man stepped out of the shadows; he was wearing a tux and a creepy smile on his face that made the man go pale.

"W-what are you talking about! None of them ha-" the man said but was stopped because the tux wearing guy was holding his tongue.

"Oh, didn't you ask for money, women and freedom?" he said with an evil creepy smile. He glared at the man revealing his red eyes, "You humans are pathetic creatures. You are cowardly, imbeciles and selfish beings. HEHEHEHEH!" he let go of the man's tongue.

"But who am I to talk? I am no different from you idiots, the only difference is, I'm not human." He said as his right hand turned into a claw and cut the man's head clean of his neck then stabbed him on the chest removing the heart.

"Itadakimasu." He said eating the man's heart.

In a building near the place where the incident happened two figures were looking down on the scene.

"Target cited; should we kill him now?" one of them asked.

"Yup. Let's go." The other one pulled out a sword and jumped down the roof of the building, the other one followed as well.

"Oi!" they both said at the same time to get his attention.

The man stopped what he was doing and looked at the two, "What can I do for you young ladies?"

"You can drop death, demon!" a girl with long straight chestnut hair and long side/front bangs, brick-colored highlights and tied in a loose bun pointed her bronze, wide sword with tips that look like flames, the handle is a reddish brown and is rapped with rope, between the blade and handle, there is a red, diamond shaped stone and on the blade, there are the characters 希望 engraved on it. Her greenish brown eyes glaring daggers at the demon.

"My, my, isn't it dangerous for a little girl to be carrying a sword around." The demon was walking nearer and nearer to them but was stopped by a girl with straight sliver hair until her back wearing a black hairband and snow white eyes. She had her Shakujo, which has two light blue and silver rings around it and strings at each end, near his neck.

"One more step and your done for." The silver haired girl said in a menacing tone.

The demon looked at her, he was glaring. A regular human would have already run if they saw his face but not them. "Let's play some other time." He smiled then turned into several bats and flew away from the girls but…

"My God, I thank Thee, Who hast made. Still, still with Thee, when purple morning breaketh." Mimiru Fujisaki, the girl with silver hair, started chanting. "Come, O Lord, like morning sunlight. Up to the throne of God is borne. O for a heart to praise my God. O worship the King, all-glorious above." She finally finished and the demon returned to its original form and fell to the ground coughing blood.

"Die, demon!" said Kotori Seyama, the girl with girl with long straight chestnut hair and long side/front bangs, brick-colored highlights and tied in a loose bun, as she was about to stab him but then an arrow hit the demons chest killing it.

"Darn it Yuuya! I was about to kill him!" Kotori glared at a grinning boy with short spiky jet-black hair and snow white eyes, who was standing on one of the steel bars of the construction site.

"What are you talking about he almost got away?" Yuuya Aoi retorted back.

"Yeah, but I stopped him." Mimiru pointed out.

"So?" Yuuya asked.

"So!" the girls said. "He was our target. Don't you have your own mission?" Mimiru asked him.

"Already finished, right Hikari?" Yuuya asked a girl with long brown, curly hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hai!" Hikari Vera answered. "It was an easy kill" she said.

"Fine. Let's just go back to base then." Kotori said.

**At an old Japanese style house…**

Yuuya knocked at the door three times, and then someone said…

"Password?"

"Mekutatafu. (A/N: don't ask. It's just pure randomness." Yuuya said the n the door opened revealing a girl with back length brown wavy hair with curls at the end and cute brown eyes.

"Welcome back!" the girl greeted them with a cute smile.

"Thanks, Mi-chii." They said.

"I see none of you are injured, that's good news." Miyu Kazami said in relief.

"You don't have to worry about that they had me with them anyway. Remember I'm a doctor." Hikari said.

"The others already came back by the way. You guys are the last ones to report to captain tonight." Miyu informed them.

"So then everyone's in the meeting room?" Mimiru asked.

"No the others already went home. The only ones left are captain, Koyouri-san and Crystal-san."

"You forgot to count yourself."

"Yeah, you're right."

They opened the door of a room and saw two people having tea.

A girl with Long, Lavender Hair, Straight from the top and grows into full curls at the bottom and violet Eyes with fair skin greeted them "Welcome back!" she stood up her height to be revealed as she was only 1.47 m tall and her lavender colored hair reached to her knees.

"You guys want some tea?" Koyouri Minami, the girl with lavender hair, asked them.

"Sure." They said.

Koyouri went out of the room to get them some tea.

"Where's captain?" Yuuya asked a girl with silky silver hair with baby blue streaks that glisten like a clear diamond because the moonlight, scarlet-colored eyes lashed with long beautiful lashes, blood red lips, rosy colored cheeks and beautifully fair skin.

"At the garden, I think." Crystal Suishou.

"Okay, thanks."

The four went out to look for the sad captain. When they reached the garden they saw no one.

"Captain!" they called.

"God where is-"

_**Kelly: Finished!**_

_**Scarlet: See it is short.**_

_**Kelly: Whatever. Don't forget about the announcement. Ja nee!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Kelly: Hey minna! You guys ready for chapter 2!**_

_**Scarlet: She's really happy because of the reviews she's been getting.**_

_**Kelly: You guys really made my day that day. I was really down because of brother too.**_

_**Scarlet: Thank you very much for your reviews.**_

_**Kelly: Oh yeah. I'm extending the answering of messages so it's now until chapter 5.**_

_**Scarlet: Please enjoy chapter 2.**_

* * *

><p>"God where is-"<p>

"Yo!" A girl with green eyes and long brown hair greeted them upside down from a tree that was near them.

They looked at the girl shocked. "What?" the brunette asked them tilting her head on the side.

"Captain!" the four shouted.

The girl, who was apparently their captain, almost fell from the tree if she wasn't holding really tight to it.

"What are you doing up in that tree anyway?" Kotori asked her.

"Just thinking." She said as she went down from the tree.

"About what?" the four asked.

The girl was silent for a while looking at the sky, "Let's go back, it's cold out here." She said with a smile as she ran off.

"There she goes being secretive again." Yuuya said.

"It can't be helped; the council's keeping a close eye on her for some reason." Kotori said.

"How come?" the three asked.

Kotori scratched the back of her head before answering them "Honestly, I don't know either."

The other three fell down anime style. "Then how'd you find out about that?" they asked.

"I got lost in the base and overheard them talking." Kotori explained.

"You over heard?" two boys that had just under the ear length spiky dark brown hair with lighter brown highlights with spikes that go downwards and both wearing goggles except of different colors, the one on the right was wearing red while the other was wearing blue, were interrogating her.

"Taiki, Takuya? Or is it Takuya and Taiki?" Kotori confused who was who of the two.

"I'm Taiki!" the boy wearing red goggles said.

"I'm Takuya!" the boy wearing red goggles said.

"Can't you guys ever tell difference?" the two said in unison.

"Right, right. Taiki's red while Takuya is blue. Got it." Mimiru said.

"We gotta go; we still have to report what happened tonight. See you two tomorrow." Hikari said waving goodbye to the two.

"Right see ya!" the twins were about to leave when, "We forgot!" they yelled.

"What if nee-san's secret gets revealed, aniki?" Taiki asked Takuya.

"She'll be punished like before." Takuya said.

The twins were at a depressed state after that but soon remembered what Mikomi always says.

"_Things will work out as long as you have the courage to stand no matter how many times you fall."_

"I'm sure she'll think of something when that happens." Takuya said and Taiki nodded.

"Is that all?" Mikomi asked.

"Yes." Mimiru answered.

"Good work guys. Go home and have a good rest. Don't forget we have school tomorrow." Mikomi said.

"Hai." They all bid their farewell and went to their houses for the night.

At school class 2-C seems to be intrigue about the rumors of transfer students coming in their classes.

"Okay everyone go to your seats." The teacher said as he entered the room. He looked at the whole class and said "I'm sure you all heard that there will be new students today. Well let's get it over with, come in already." The teacher ordered.

Two girls came in one with shoulder length loose black hair, silver eyes, and very pale translucent skin, also blood red lips almost like she was wearing lipstick. The other has long wavy black hair, wearing a red headband.

At the back of the class room…

"Miko?" someone said behind Mikomi. She turned around and asked the girl with long pink wavy hair with curls at the end, skin is a bit pale, and has purple twinkling eyes that was behind her "Yes, Taiji-chii?" she smiled at the girl.

"That other girl she's…" Taijiri was supposed but Mikomi already her question and answered, "She's a slayer, there are other new ones as well but are in a different year."

"Oh, how'd you know?" Taijiri asked her.

"I was only informed last night as well." Mikomi said with a smile.

There was a piece of paper folded many times on top of Mikomi's desk she was wondering who then she saw Yuuya looking at her, she taught "_Yuuya-kun, you can try and read my mind but you won't succeed, okay. So I'll tell you what you want to know now…your sister isn't one of the new recruits don't worry. I'm a person of my words remember." _Mikomi then gave him a reassuring smile.

Just behind Yuuya he can feel someone really glaring at him. He might be a slayer that faces demons every night but he was sure afraid to turn around and see who was staring at him.

The new students just finished introducing themselves and went to their seats after that the teacher still had something to say to the class.

"Three weeks from now there will be a festival in school and it has been decided that the second years are to make a play so… class rep?" the teacher called the class representative to start a meeting.

Kazemaru, a boy with teal hair tied in a ponytail his left eye covered by his bangs, stood in front of the class and said, "So, what do you guys want to do for a play then?"

"Me, me, me." Mikomi said multiple times until Kazemaru called her.

"Yes Yamiki-san?" Kazemaru face palmed himself.

"I think we should set up a suggestion box first and talk about it again tomorrow." She said.

Everyone looked at her very shocked of her suggestion. "That's actually a good idea." The whole class said.

"So then let's talk about it tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly: I know, I know.<strong>_

_**Scarlet: It's short.**_

_**Kelly: I'll be busy for the whole week. I might not even be able to update next week.**_

_**Scarlet: Don't forget about you art project!**_

_**Kelly: Thanks for reminding me. *goes to her emo corner***_

_**Scarlet: Since Kelly's out of it I'll be doing the announcement then. Please suggest a story to be made used as a play and also the leading roles.**_

_**P.S.**_

_**1. You can't vote for your OC and you're Crush to be paired up.**_

_**2. Girls will be boys and boys will be girls or you can vote for a yaoi couple**_

_**3. Please only vote for the second years, the others will be doing something else.**_

_**4. 13 years olds particularly 1**__**st**__** years will be doing a cosplay café so please send in also which character you want to cosplay as.**_

_**5. The OC form will be deleted before updating the real chapter 3 so you guys have until then to submit your OCs.**_

_**Scarlet: Thank you and please review!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Kelly: Submission of art projects is all over so I can now continue with my writing!**_

_**Scarlet: Well there's a first time for everything, right?**_

_**Kelly: What do you mean?**_

_**Scarlet: You submitted all your projects on the right time, that's completely a first.**_

_**Kelly: Yeah but, I'm totally late for submitting my outputs! My Filipino teacher is going to kill me!**_

_**Scarlet: What are you talking about? You're her favorite.**_

_**Kelly: That's very likely. Well anyway the polls are still ongoing I'll check on it next week to see which story to make a play of.**_

_**Scarlet: Kelly does not own Inazuma Eleven the characters and the other OCs.**_

_**Kelly: This is going to be a short chapter sorry. Chapter 3 **__**用意どん**__**!**_

* * *

><p>It was dark night not just because the moon was hidden by the clouds but also because of the heavy pouring rain that caused a black-out on the whole town of Inazuma.<p>

A girl with long black hair tied in a messy French bun was running and almost out of breath. Her bangs were covering her face and her red eyes. She was soaked not only by the rain but also her blood.

It all started this noon during lunchtime. A certain girl had her head in the clouds again. She was looking at the sky, worry in her eyes.

"Oi." Someone said to get her attention. She was snapped out of her thoughts and looked the person who was calling her and asked "Wha-" but was cut off when the said person fed him some of his lunch using his own chopsticks.

"Oishi~" she said.

"You should stop spacing out, Mikomi." Gouenji said.

"I was not spacing out." She cleared.

"Whatever you say." Gouenji closed his eyes and continued eating.

The others were just looking at them and thinking _How come they're still denying it._

The noticed the others and looked at all of them with a what look.

"You two seem to be really close now." Ichinose noticed and so did everyone else the past days.

"Anyway, Miko are you alright?" a boy with short, spiky black or is it purple hair and purple eyes asked the brunette.

"Of course. I guess I was thinking about the play, since I was told to write the script and all." She glared at Kazemaru.

"It as your idea for a suggestion box. Besides everyone voted you to be the writer." Kazemaru informed her.

Mikomi looked at her other classmates and asked, "You guys too?" And they all nodded.

"You guys are-" Mikomi felt an evil presence and she was sure the others did too.

"What's wrong? You guys look shocked or something." Haruna said.

"Nothing!" Taiki and Takuya said in unison.

"Let's go back to class, lunchtime is almost over." A girl with straight snow-white hair that reaches her waist and round snow-white eyes, Yuki Aoi, said standing up. The others agreed and went back to their classes as well except for Mikomi who was looking at the sky again.

"Miko, were going back now." A girl with really long black hair that reaches the floor but tied in a messy French bun, she has red eyes, red lips, pale skin and a slim figure, Amaterasu Shizuka, told the girl.

"Miko?" she asked again but didn't get a reply. Then after a few seconds the girl finally spoke, she said "It's going to rain soon."

"…"

"Not just of water but also…blood."

"Miko, are you sick or something?" Shizuka asked.

Mikomi then looked at Shizuka with blank eyes. Shizuka and the other slayers already knew this side of the girl but if the humans ever saw it they will never believe that she was the same person.

"Like I said it's going to rain soon so we better hurry back." Mikomi said with a grin and ran off.

"She sure is a weird girl." Edgar said.

"That might be but she can be scary too, I wonder if we can really trust her." Shizuka said.

"Of course we can." Edgar then held Shizuka's hand. "I haven't been turned into slayer like the others just yet right. She's still keeping her promise."

"Sigh…okay." Shizuka said.

It's finally night time and did rain heavily. Because of the heavy rain and strong wind accompanied by lightning and thunder, the power was cut off and it was pitch black all over town.

"Wow! I can't see my own hands because it's so dark!" Mimiru said.

Haruka chanted some words and lit some fire. "So then captain what's tonight's mission?" Haruka asked.

"Sure but before that…" Mikomi started. Haruka's flame died for some unknown reason, but before she could make another fire everything became visible for them again because they were now inside a fire barrier.

"Haruka-san are you doing this?" a girl with waist length, chocolate brown hair tied in a low pony tail, with her two chin-length side bangs hanging in front of her face, and green eyes, Suki Kimura, asked her.

"Not it's not me." Haruka answered her. "Hana?" she asked a girl with shoulder length silver hair and eyes, Kohana Sakura, shook her head saying that she wasn't the one doing it either.

"I'm not doing it either, just for everyone's information." Kotori said.

"You know there are other things you guys should be worrying about other than that." Mikomi said and everyone looked at her.

"I guess you guys haven't sensed them yet because of the barrier." She giggled.

"Eh?"

"There are demons outside the barrier." Shizuka said.

"That's right. So prepare yourselves." She said with a grin.

"Hai!" Everyone got ready for a bloody battle as the barrier was disappearing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly: And that's it for chapter 3!<strong>_

_**Scarlet: Good. Now go back and finish your outputs!**_

_**Kelly: H-hai!**_

_**Scarlet: Reminder for the first year OCs she still needs your costumes so just put them in the review. Don't forget to vote for the play. Don't forget to review. And OC submissions are still on going, so submit one if you want to.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Kelly: Yosh! Time chapter 4!**_

_**Scarlet: Shouldn't you be studying? Exams are next week you know.**_

_**Kelly: Exams are easy. -3- Besides if I study now…I'll probably forget everything I afterwards.**_

_**Scarlet: You're hopeless…**_

_**Kelly: Okay, start chapter 4!**_

* * *

><p>The barrier disappeared and everything was dark again. But then after a few seconds there was a lightning bolt that hit the ground and made a lot of dust clouds.<p>

As the dust clouds were almost gone the other demons left in a hurry and went back to their own hiding places. Some of the slayers were a bit confused on why the demons were suddenly retreated like they did.

After a minute or so the dust clouds were gone and it was all clear now why the demons were in a hurry to escape.

"I never expected anyone like you to come and battle us." Mikomi said.

"Do you honestly believe that I came here to fight some children?" a wolf like creature but was much bigger than an ordinary wolf, it had nine tails, its fur was white well it looked like it was white because it was glowing.

"Then what did you come here for, oh great Lhi-te-sa-ma?" Mikomi asked.

"I'm…here…for…the…traitor…" he growled he then lunged for an attack.

Mikomi then stood in front of Shizuka. "Miko, what are you?" Shizuka asked.

"Shizuka-san, minna, could you please let me take care of things here?" Mikomi asked them politely.

Everyone else seemed to be confused, "You really don't have to ask you know, you could just order us." Shizuka said.

"Very well then…I'm ordering all of you to leave me…now." Mikomi said with cold eyes.

Everyone then stiffened but nonetheless did as they were told. "There's something really wrong about Miko right now." Taijiri said as she running with the others.

"Who was that demon?" a girl with shoulder length cobalt blue hair, her fringe goes to her eyes but doesn't cover them, and scarlet red eyes, asked no one in particular.

For a minute or so everyone was quiet until Yuri Suteki, the cobalt blue haired girl, sighed then said "I guess no one knows?"

"Lhite." Takuya said. Everyone then turned to look at him.

"You mean?" Miyu asked with worried eyes. Takuya merely nodded.

"We have to go back!" Yuuya said as he turned the other way.

"Stop!" Kotori said. "You're just going to disobey her orders!"

"Then would you rather her fight something that powerful!" Yuuya pointed out at everyone. The others seemed to be in a conflict whether to go back and rescue their captain or do as they were told.

"Well I for one am going back there an-" Yuuya was suddenly cut off by a sudden flash of light.

"Ahh!" they Shizuka scream in pain. When they all turned around to look at her, a disembodied wolf head was biting her shoulder. Just at that moment Mikomi came rushing breathing heavily, scratched and bruised all over her body. _Darn it!_ She thought.

"Miko!" Taijiri came rushing to Mikomi's side. "Daijobou?" She asked.

"I'm fine. We should worry more about Shizuka-san." Mikomi said as she stood up clenching her katana. _It would be dangerous to charge at him now; I guess I have no other choice…_ "Taiji-chii, would you mind stepping back." Taijiri then stepped away from the brunette. Just after that a purple circle with other weird markings and writings on it appeared underneath Mikomi's feet, she was also mumbling some words then she finally said "Release!"

Mikomi stepped off the circle and after a while a person, particularly a man in his mid 20's, with white hair came out from it slowly. "You have work for me to do, my lady?" _Smack_. Mikomi had punched the man straight in the face.

Everyone sweat dropped as they all thought, _Wait isn't that supposed to be her familiar!_

"Stop your stupid butler act it's creepy!" Mikomi said. "Shouldn't you be nicer since you're asking for my help?" he said as he felt a nerve twitch but still keeping his smile.

"Shut up and do your work Baka-Lucifer!" Mikomi snapped at him. Lucifer had no other but to do as he was told. As he faced his opponent he was surprised but still smiling to himself.

"So then am I to kill both of them?" he asked. Everyone else gasped. He was also thinking of killing Shizuka. "Miko? Aren't you gonna control your familiar?" Megumi asked Mikomi worried at what might the demon do.

Mikomi was merely glaring at his back and as the demon looked at his master, he nodded before attacking the wolf head.

"Sorry, this might hurt but please bear with it." Lucifer said as he pulled the wolf off Shizuka who screamed in pain. Everyone came rushing to her.

"Shizuka-san please be patient while we heal your wounds." Suki said while glancing at Mikomi who was also badly injured. "Captain we'll heal you after wards don't worry."

Mikomi smiled at her and said, "It's fine, just do what you have to do." The other doctors nodded and went back to healing Shizuka.

After what seemed like hours Shizuka's wounds have all healed. Just at that moment as well Lucifer came flying back unscratched.

"What happened?" Mikomi asked. "He got away before I can finish him off. Please forgive me mistress." The demon bowed his head.

"…"

"I'll be taking my leave then." Lucifer said before disappearing.

"Um, captain?" the others asked.

"Okay! That's it for tonight then you guys can go home now." Mikomi said as she left. "Wait for us!" the twins said following her.

The others then bid their farewells and went back to their respected homes.

The next day…

Mikomi went to class covered in bandages.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kazemaru asked.

"Hahahaha. I had a really bad fall yesterday." Mikomi stated, it was obviously a lie but the others didn't ask anymore except for…

"I can't believe you guys bought her excuse!" Rani said glaring at Mikomi. For some reason the girl seemed to hate her and whenever Mikomi tries to talk to her she's always given the cold shoulder.

"I finished the script by the way also I already casted all the characters." Mikomi smiled.

"Who are the leads then?" Everyone asked.

…

"WHAT!" could be heard all over the school.

"You're serious? And actually doing that?" Kotori asked while Mikomi just nodded.

"It's interesting." Hiroto said. "No it's not!" Suzuno and Nagumo said at the same time.

"How the hell did you decide on the roles?" Nagumo asked her infuriated because Mikomi just said that he will be taking the lead role not to mention his love interest was going to be Suzuno and that got him angrier at the girl.

"Raffle." Mikomi said plainly. Everyone then gave her a 'What?' look.

"I did a raffle for the roles." She said again.

"You're seriously crazy." Suzuno said. "Stop complaining I'm not just the script writer or director I'll be acting as well." Mikomi told them. "You are?" everyone asked and Mikomi nodded with a grin.

"That's why, let's get to work!" Mikomi said as she threw her fist in the air.

Everyone sighed but still answered "Yeah!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly: Done!<strong>_

_**Scarlet: With your studying?**_

_**Kelly: What? No! With chapter 4.**_

_**Scarlet: You really are hopeless…**_

_**Kelly: Next chapter will be the festival, so for those that submitted OCs that are 13 yrs. old please submit their costumes. Thank you for reading and pleas review. Also feel free to give me suggestions, I'll really appreciate them.**_


End file.
